His and Hers
by s4samii
Summary: We are Judges, We are the Law, We are the Order in the Chaos but we are also human. And just like other humans we have desires as well. [[ SO SORRY there has been no update for a while, I have just been swamped by work and League of Legends. WIll write and update soon. ]]
1. Chapter 1

The sudden noise of the alarm clock made the girl stir in her bed. Even though if she wanted to continue sleeping, she couldn't. It had been beaten into her brain for the reminder of her life. Once its go time there is no stopping. She stretched her arms over her head, feeling her muscles strain and feeling tight. Taking the blanket off her she sat up and placed her feet on the ground. The morning light was peaking into her bedroom through the gaps in the blinds. Slowly turning her head she looked around her quiet bedroom, there was little of importance in here to her. Her old bed, the small work desk in the corner and her tall mostly empty wardrobe. With one final glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table she got up and walked to the wardrobe. Opening the wardrobe door she looked at full body length mirror that was inside, on one of the door. She looked at her reflection and saw something she usually ignores or has no time for. She was staring at someone who had left behind the scared and unsure girl that she once was back in her academy days. But was now the reflection was of a confident and determined woman who fought everyday tooth and nail to survive and to bring justice in city that was only known for its pain and misery.

Her stare moved from the eyes of the reflection down to her body. She was dressed in her standard issue underwear. Black sports bra and matching briefs. Her stare came upon her first scar, which she received in the line of the duty on her very first day. It had been a year since her assessment, since her first wound, since her first day as Judge Anderson. While her mind was reminiscing about her first time, her stare moved down from her scar to her abdomen and legs. Impulsively she turned around to have a look at her backside. Her eyes travelling down from her back to buttocks and legs. She inwardly smiled at herself; all those drill sessions and work out sessions in her academy days and every morning since then had left her with a body desired by many. She could read peoples thought when they stared at her from a far or even in the next seat. Their thoughts of desire, of lust, of longing for her. Cassandra Anderson knew that she was an appealing female, but these were the luxuries allowed only to normal people, A Judge had no time for love, for compassion, for lust and longings. All judges lived by the same code of celibacy. She looked at herself for the last time and smiled, She was 22 and had never even kissed a boy. With her final thought she pulled out fresh pair underwear, her leggings and went towards the small bathroom adjacent to her room.

After a 10 min soothing and mind-relaxing shower, Cassandra stepped out of the shower. Drying herself and hastily putting on her clothing she walked back into her room. The wardrobe was still open and a single look at her legging clad legs annoyed her. **For god's sakes, yes you have hot legs, yes you are desirable but you are a Judge Cassandra, you have neither time nor mental space for this. These thoughts of boys and desires will get you killed out there. FOCUS. **For the first time in few weeks she felt a ping of sadness in her heart, she will never be able experience love, she will never be able to feel the touch of a man, she will be alone for the rest of her life. With her mood completely sour for the rest of the day, she put on her uniform. Tied her standard issue shit kickers. Once her uniform was on she walked to her bedside table, opening it she took out her Lawgiver. Once the id was confirmed she holstered her weapon, her one and only friend out in the deep end.

After taking her morning breakfast pill, she took the elevator down to secure parking facility where most of the resident judges kept their Lawmasters. She lived in Haven Tower. The closest mega block to the Hall of Justice. The name itself for the tower came from its residents. As the mega block where most of the judges chose to live, due to the lifestyles of working 12 hours shifts a day and then having place where they can come and crash. Cassandra knew most judges lived a lifestyle very similar to hers, where they work with life and death for 12 hours a day and if you survived that day, you go to your small haven in this Mega city, where you can let down you guard for a few hours, catch some sleep and prepare for the next day. Once she found her Lawmaster, turning on the ignition the bike roared to life. With in a few minutes she was out of the towers parking doors and onto the freeway, darting through traffic closing towards her destination. The Hall of Justice could be seen from miles, with its 300 stories and black glass windows, it was a majestic sight. The shining symbol Justice in a city where murder, rape and other crimes were considered a part of normal life.

Once her bike was in lockup in the underground parking lot, she took the elevator to floor 45. The elevator wasn't as crowded as it usually was. She never really liked elevators much, it made her feel small and inferior amongst other judges who stood at a good foot taller then her. Finally when she got off at her floor, she took slow steps towards her small cubicle. Her cubicle consisted of a worn out chair, which had seated numerous judges before her and probably will after her. Her metallic desk was bare except for the communicator and a computer, which was mostly used for writing reports of the day. She took her chair; it was still an hour before she had to be out on the streets on patrol, doing her job. ** What will today be like? ** She thought to herself. Most of the days she had noticed if the day started quietly the patrols were long and hectic. In her one year since her assessment by the most famous Judge in Mega City One, she felt confident in her abilities, but there was always the element of the unknown out on the streets. Judge Dredd had taught her many things since then. She had been partnered with him on a few assignments, as he was the only Judge who knew what she was really capable off. As she had learnt that Judge Dredd was just not all anger and control, but a man with iron will and a resolve made out stone. She was yanked from her thoughts when the communicator on her desk beeped twice.

"Judge Anderson" she replied after placing in her ear piece

"Good morning judge, Chief Hershey wants you in her office, within the next 10 minutes" replied a girly voice from the other side

"Alright ill be right up" said Cassandra in a monotone and then turned off the earpiece

**Why does the Chief Judge want to see me? Hmm probably pair me with Dredd again. He will most likely whine and have a cry about not having partners. I WORK ALONE. **She smiled inwardly when her inner voice was imitating Dredds voice. She waited for the elevator, once it stopped she got in and pressed the button for the 280th floor. It took her more than 10 minutes to reach her destination, with a countless number of judges, support staff, rookies and maintenance crew stopping the elevator at different floors, getting off and getting on. Once she was on 280th floor, she walked out of the elevator. The long corridors leading to the Chief Judge's office were lit with bright florescent lights. She walked all the way to the main office where the secretary for the Chief was situated, before she could open the door someone exited from the office.

"Oh hey Anderson" said the exiting judge

"Morning Stone" replied Cassandra. Judge Amelia Stone. From what Cassandra knew about her was she was Cassandra's senior at the academy by a few months and she gave her assessment a few weeks before Cassandra had hers. She was a Judge of average caliber with a petite build, a face too pretty for a judge and had a feminine grace about her. It was her eyes that showed the most about her. Her eyes were like 2 blue pools, which reflected how much, has she seen while on the job in this city of theirs.

"What are you doing up here" asked Cassandra with curiosity

"Just had to deliver a report, but that's not it. There is a cadet in there. I think he will be having his assessment today" replied Amelia with an excited voice

"Ok yeah but why are so excited about it" asked Cassandra with slight amusement in her voice

"Wait till you see him. I reckon you two would make a great couple" said Amelia in a dreamy voice. **It is not natural to sound soooo relaxed and teenage girl like** thought Cassandra to herself

"You do know that is not an option for us. We are Judges" replied Cassandra in a stern voice, but she could feel the heat of a blush rising to her cheeks

"Yeah yeah We are judges, we are the law, we are the order in chaos, but a simple one night stand doesn't hurt much does it. One night where we are allowed to be humans as well" replied Amelia while walking away from Cassandra.

"See you around" said Cassandra to Amelia who just raised her hand while walking away. It had been something Cassandra had been noticing for a while now, most of the new judges or judges who had less than 5 years of experience under their belts showed more emotion and feelings of desire, lust and sex. They were still young and still had something left in them other than pure white rage. Cassandra herself felt lonely and unloved but it was something that she had gotten used to. She was a mutant, a freak as society dictated it. Her fellow cadets in the academy avoided her, sometimes bullied her, and never made her forget that she was an outcast. But all she could do was to keep strong and never give up.

With her resolve strong again she walked into the secretary's office. The room was brightly lit. To her left and right were a row of chairs, in the middle of the room was the secretary's table, who was too busy jotting down something to look at the new arrival. Cassandra looked around the room and the saw the cadet sitting in the far side of the right row. She was looking at the back of his head when he turned and looked at her. Cassandra felt a sudden jolt, her brown eyes meeting his silver orbs. She wanted to break to contact but she felt drawn to his eyes. He was looking at her with the same dumbfounded expression on his face, which she had on hers. **What are you doing Anderson? Look away now you are staring at him. This is not good. Stupid Amelia was right. **Her thought process giving her the moment of power to break away from the their eye contact. And all of the sudden the magic which held them together staring at each other vanished and he turned around in his seat. Unknowingly her physic sphere activated. She could everyone's thoughts with it. It was a tool she kept in her arsenal to gather quick information rather than long interrogation process. It was her gift and her curse. It was the gift that helped her into becoming a judge that was even respected by Dredd. It was her curse that made her feel like an outcast her whole life.

**Ohh god he is so handsome, if only I was a few years younger**. Cassandra was interrupted from her thought process as the excessively girly voice of the secretary entered her mind. Shaking off the feelings plaguing her mind she walked up to secretary

"Judge Anderson, here to see the Chief Judge" she said in business like tone.

"Please take a seat, the Chief will be with you momentarily" replied the secretary pointing towards an empty row of chairs on her left

Walking up to the chairs she sat herself down. Now that she had a moment she looked around, the secretary was busy jotting down stuff while every now and then she stole glances at the male cadet in the room. Curiosity was bubbling inside Cassandra. She took another look at the male cadet. He looked of the same age as hers. He had jet black hair that was short on the sides and back yet were styled from top, poking out in random directions. She had seen these sort of hair styles on the streets. His skin was lightly tanned, his features were sharp, the shape of his eyes, cheeks and jaw were well defined and as she had seen first hand, he had silverish grey eyes. From the way he was seated, he looked much more comfortable then Cassandra was. His arms were folded on his chest, his head tilted back with his eyes closed as if dreaming of not being here. Cassandra was jerked out of her thoughts again for the second time in one day when door leading to the Chief judges office opened. Cassandra snapped to attention, standing upright where she was sitting. As did the male cadet when the door swung open. She took another look at him; he was a good foot taller than her, with a lean build. He was the first one to say anything in the room.

"Good Morning Ma'am" stated the cadet in his smooth voice

"Ah yes you are here already. Good morning. Please take a seat here for a while longer and let me brief her" replied Chief Hershey with a smile pointing towards Judge Anderson to enter her office

With that the Chief Judge turned back to her office and closed the door behind her. Judge Anderson was standing in the middle of the room unsure of where to sit. The chief judge mentioned her towards a seat while sitting down herself. Once both the women were seated, chief Hershey grabbed a file from her desk and gave it to Cassandra to read. Cassandra started skimming through the file, the file belonged to the cadet sitting outside. The file contained his name, scores at the academy his recent score from this assessment. His final pass score was in the high nineties. His close combat scores were put in the highest for his graduating class. Academically he also possessed the highest scores. **WOW and I was 3 points below a pass. Now this is a person who is meant to be a Judge.**

"What are your views on this new potential Judge, Judge Anderson" asked the chief Judge in a very serious tone. The question breaking Anderson out of her trance of self pity.

"Well Sir, he shows great promise, highest scoring in almost every aspect of the job" replied Anderson with honesty yet at the same time felt a ping a jealousy inside her. When she was the Academy she tried her hardest in every class, in every drill session, in every surprise combat simulation but she was still not good enough. The only reason she was given a second choice was because of her mutant ability.

"He is and he passed his final assessment 3 days ago under Dredd. But there is a reason for me calling you here. There is a reason why he is sitting out there." Said the chief judge in serious tone

"Go on sir" was all could Cassandra manage. She suddenly did not like this. Why was the chief judge being saying, her and him are here for a reason

"He is not like other people, nor he is like mutants. 20 Years ago one of the scientists working on the cloning of Judges also had another research project on the sidelines. He was using mutants for his research. He wanted to harness their powers be it telepathy or anything else that can be useful to a judge. He wanted to make a batch of judges with abilities just like the way you are Judge Anderson." Said the Chief judge in serious tone.

"Sir are you saying he has abilities and he is from that batch" said Cassandra with disbelief in her voice

"Yes he is. But at the time, this sort of tampering was not allowed and it still isn't to this day. However before that researcher was found out and put in the cubes on Titan. He had implanted different DNA's from various mutants into fetuses. The other 5 in the batch died, their bodies rejected the DNA after a few years outside of the cloning tanks. He is only one who survived. Since he was the only one left from the batch, the higher ups did not want to just terminate him, so he was kept under close watch his whole life, from the cloning facilities to his early years in the clone academy, then the Judges academy. Most of his observers have reported that over time whatever gene splicing was done to him has paid off. He is faster, smarter, stronger than nearly all judges and cadets of his age" said Hershey while observing what sort of reaction would be shown by Judge Anderson.

"I get that he is a part of really classified part of the Hall of Justices history Ma'am, but why am I here" asked Cassandra. But deep down she knew why she was here.** They want me to use my abilities to observe him. See how is on the inside. They want me find out if he is a threat. No no how can he be a threat. There is a possibility isn't there, he is better than most and with the level of corruption in this city, Power can easily go a persons head.**

"The reason why you're here Judge Anderson is that you and him will partners. You have been on the streets for a year, I am sure there is much you can teach him, the other reason you're here is that you are to scan his mind whenever possible to find how he ticks. This will be his probation period. The brass upstairs is very interested in his development. If with your scans it can be confirmed that he is completely normal like any other judge, like you. Then they might start making a batch of his clones" said Hershey in low serious tone, waiting for the gravity of the talk to sink into Cassandra.

"Ma'am how can I be scanning his mind and be out on patrols at the same time. That sort of multi-tasking will either get him killed or me" asked Cassandra with a pleading tone.** Why do you want to avoid him so much, is it because he is better than you. **_**No shut up.**_** Or is it because he is good looking and Cassandra feels lonely. **_** I said shut up. I really don't want to die at a young age because I was multi tasking in a combat situation.**_

"Ah yes. I knew that you would bring that up. The Higher ups have provided you 2 partners with a 2 bedroom apartment in Atlantis tower. Not much further from where you currently live. You can easily scan his mind and make your report while he is sleeping. Cassandra I know this is difficult and it sounds like invading his mind. But this has to be done to see if our losses need to be cut or that Mega City one can benefit from this" said the Chief judge in commanding tone. She looked at Cassandra who was chewing her bottom lip. The girl almost looked so innocent that chief judge had to lighten her up

"Look on the bright side he is quite handsome" said the older judge with a smile

"I didn't notice ma'am" replied Cassandra trying to sound as normal as possible, while her blush rose in her cheeks.

With the chief Judge passed her the necessary packet with her new residence info and how was she to report. Realizing that she has been dismissed she stood from her seat and walked out of office. Once outside she closed the door and let her eyes adjust to the bright light in the secretary's office. He was still sitting in the same seat with the same pose. His hands crossed at his chest and eyes closed almost as if sleeping. She started walking towards him. With each step she could feel her heat beat increase in pace. Sensing that someone was approaching the male rookie opened his eyes and stood up from his seat.

"Hello. My name is Judge Anderson, I will be you partner from today" said Cassandra in her most serious and professional tone.

"Hi. I am Malek" replied the rookie with smile showcasing his white smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi. I am Malek"

"Nice to meet you Judge Malek" replied Anderson raising her hand for a shake

Malek looked at her as if she had sprouted wings. After a moment of hesitation he took her hand. "When I greeted Judge Dredd on my assessment day, all he did was scowl at me. But this is a refreshing start"

"Well Judge Dredd is just like that. So we will be partners from today. I have been on the job for a year now, so if you need to ask me anything important or anything that you feel is important please do so" said Anderson. While she was talking she started slowly moving towards the main door to the lobby. Her walk was subtle enough that Malek fell in pursuit.

"Since we are going to be dependent on each other. I do have a few questions, if you wouldn't mind" asked Malek. He was walking two steps behind Anderson. To him this just did not feel right. Second day on the job after his assessment and he has been assigned a partner. Chief Hershey told him "Too many rookie judges go out and get their heads blown off by gangbangers. Assigning an experienced partner is the new system to keep rookies alive."

"What is your aim efficiency?" asked the new Judge

"73 percent"

"Mine is 97 percent. Well you can depend on me out there" replied Malek

Just from hearing the way he said his percentage, warning bells in Cassandra's head went off. **This is one of the reasons he needs to be monitored. He is arrogant and a few successful busts will go to his head. Then he will lead us to our end. **_**May be he is just saying he can be depended upon. **_** Nope don't buy it at all. **

"Judge Anderson. Did you hear me?" asked Malek

"Sorry what was it?"

"I was just asking, what is our course of action today?"

Halting her walk Anderson turned around and looked at him. He had stopped 2 feet away from her and looked at her from his height, a slightly amused expression on his face. **He is trying to get a read on me. **

"Well. Our patrol begins in 30 minutes. You should head down, change into your street uniform. And then meet me in the armory" replied Anderson without much thought. That was her usual routine before she went out on her patrols, change into her street uniform, check ammunition then down to the garage and out on the streets.

With the plan ready Anderson pressed the elevator button. They stood in silence while they waited for the elevator. One thing that Cassandra had learnt over the years was when there was complete silence, the inner voice is talking. This being a good time as any she let his thoughts enter her mind. The moment of silence finished and his thoughts came racing at her

**Is she suppose to be my new guard dog. I am so sick and tired of having to prove myself to everyone. Always watching what I do, how I do it. This is fucking bullshit. Too many judges die pffff as if some junkie is going to kill me. With her as my back up ill probably end up having to save her most of the time. But she is a looker though. Hahaha Little Miss I can give hope to the citizens hahaha.**

Listening to Malek's inner voice was taxing Cassandra's last good nerve, she had her fists balled up at her sides as they both waited for the elevator. _** How dare he. I might have been a fail at the academy, but since my second chance I have done everything to prove myself just as capable as any other judge.**_

Just as she had enough of his thoughts the elevator beeped and the doors slid open. Silently they both entered the elevator and pressed the buttons for the floors they had to get off on. "You know this silence is very uncomfortable, Penny for your thoughts" asked Malek

Cassandra looked at Malek, he was leaning against the wall to his right, hands in his pockets. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, but Cassandra knew, inside his brain was churning away. She was getting a read on him already, **He shows to be indifferent of everything that is happening around him, but he knows**. _**Of course he does, he is a judge. It's a part of his nature. **_** Then why show this lazy non caring attitude. **_** You sure your not reading too much into how he is just standing.**_

"Stand at attention and we may be partners but I am still your senior. How are you supposed to act around your seniors? I am sure you were taught that" said Anderson. **There now lets see how you like it when someone puts you down**. Usually she never pulled rank on any of the rookies. But Malek's thoughts had annoyed her.

"At attention… sir" came the reply. Cassandra could feel his sneer, the way he added tittle in his sentence. From the corner of her eye she saw him stand up straight to his full height, shoulders relaxed head straight, arms ready at his sides. Before she could enjoy more of his quiet anger, the elevator stopped on the designated floor. With a nod of his head Malek stepped outside and walked away without looking backwards

Once the elevator doors were closed, Cassandra let out a breath she had been holding for a better part of a minute. While the elevator was on its way to the armory level, her thoughts took over. **He is not like the others. **_** How so?. **_** Well I have seen angry judges, I have seen scared or unsure or even depressed judges. But I have never seen a cocky judge. **_** Yeah because it's beaten out of you, so your pride doesn't get you killed. **_**So then his behavior will get us both killed. Well its good that I now already know this about him. Something to report about. I hope today is not a crazy day. **_** Really have you learnt nothing in one year?**_

Finally her floor came and she walked slowly through the giant steel doors that were entrance to the armory. She passed by numerous judges, who were either discussing their weapons or just silently checking their weaponry before they headed out to risk their lives for Justice. Slowly walking through the crowd she reached the ammo distribution counter. When it was her turn she signed off for a day's supplies. Refilled her bandolier, stun and gas grenades, made sure her field first aid pouch was stocked up. Once she had made sure she had everything, she walked out of the armory. And there he was standing near the doors with is back against the wall, head tilted backwards resting on the wall, arms folded around his chest.

"Do you have a back problem?" she asked him as she approached him. She tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice but she did not have much success

"No Sir" came the reply. And with that he stood up straight again as if he was standing in line with the other cadets during uniform inspections

"You know I was only joking about the whole senior thing" said Anderson getting tired of the way he kept saying "sir"

"Oh really, because I had no idea" he replied with a smirk

"You should get in there quick, the line will only get longer" said Anderson. As much as she liked the safe walls of the Hall of Justice, there was nothing like being out on the streets of Mega City One. The sheer unpredictability was staggering

"Well if you look closely, I have everything I need. Came and got everything first thing in the morning." replied Malek while pointing towards his utility belt.

"Second day on the Job. Stay focused out there" said a gruff voice from behind Anderson. Both judges looked around and saw the most famous Judge in Mega City One. Judge Dredd.

"Good morning Sir" greeted Malek. He knew one thing when it came to being a judge, there was no one like Judge Dredd. The man was a legend. Most of the rookies dreamt of the day they can call themselves judges. The stories of Judge Dredd's combat prowess and determination to deliver justice seemed unrealistic.

But he had seen Judge Dredd in action himself on his assessment. During all the drug busts, chases and homicide investigations, the man did not lost an ounce of focus. He did not negotiate, he did not falter.

"Morning. You are back on your feet already Judge Malek" replied Dredd

"Yes sir" was the only brief reply Malek could muster. The man simply scared him.

"Well go out there and do your jobs and look out for each other" said Dredd as he walked into the armory. Both Malek and Anderson looked at him walk away. Even Dredd's presence was enough to make a Judge go do their job as hard as possible. Feeling ready they both took the elevator down to the garage level. The elevator ride was spent is silence. Both Judges mentally preparing themselves for the day ahead of them. Getting on the Lawmasters they left the huge garage facility. Once outside the Hall of justice, they both stopped at the entrance gate to look for an assignment.

"So what do you want to respond to? What do you want to do for our first time together?" asked Anderson looking at her scanner. And then looked up at Malek. She could only see his jaw under his helmet. And on his face was plastered his smirk. **Pervert, I bet he is thinking of something dirty**

"Well something to pump up the adrenaline I reckon" replied Malek

"Armed robbery, UAV in pursuit, suspects headed East bound on the highway, in a white van, 3 clicks from here" pointed out Anderson

"Judge to control, Anderson and I will purse the vehicle" said Malek into his com set, updating his dispatch officer

With the update done, both judges set off after the vehicle. Since the perps had a 3-mile lead on them, Anderson and Malek sped through the traffic as fast as possible, darting left and right through the intangible maze of traffic. It took them a few minutes to finally locate the van in the traffic. To confirm Malek turned on his siren. The white van sped up but nothing that could match a Lawmaster. The driver of the vehicle was trying to maneuver himself away from the chasing judges but the traffic did not help. Seeing his chance the driver took the next exit off the highway and in to the ground level sprawl of Mega City one.

"We need to stop that vehicle before they hurt civilians". Malek could Anderson over the com set. Malek looked behind for a second and he saw Anderson was a few feet away from. Knowing his back was secured he sped up the bike, catching up to the vehicle. The movement of the passengers in the car alerted Malek to their intentions. Before he had time to tell Anderson to pull back, gunshots rang. The first few bullets whizzed past Malek. He decreased his speed to fall out of the line of sight. Anderson was speeding up to right side of the van when she heard gunshots. Immediately she pulled her bike a bit to get to a safe distance. Both judges were now behind the van trying to stay out of the line of fire.

"I am going to end it now. High EX" Anderson heard Malek yell over the com set. He had his Lawgiver aim at the vehicle

"Don't, we neeed to read them their rights first. They might be….." before Anderson could finish her sentence the back doors of the van opened and only 10 feet from them were two gunmen pointing weapons at them. Seeing the intentions of the criminals Malek sped up his bike and dove infront of Anderson. Gunshots rang again, a few bullets embedded themselves in the front of the his Lawmaster, one stray shot snuck past his armor and embedded itself in his left shoulder. Behind him Anderson could see from the way his body jerked, Malek was shot. He was losing balance quickly. She knew he was going to fall off his bike.

"**FUCKKKK. FUCK. Is this it. NOOOOOO, I will not die here. I will not be on the DAMN WALL OF HEROS. I WILL SURVIVE"** Malek's thoughts were ringing inside her head. She knew this was his end. If he falls off his bike at this speed, plus his gunshot wound his injury's might be too severe to get a H-Wagon to him in time. She was still thinking when the van infront was hit by Malek's High Ex round. The van lost a sizeable chunk of its rear end. The driver unable to control his vehicle any longer crashed it into the cars parked on the side of the road.

"**He made it. YES. He made it. He survived**" before Anderson could rejoice any further she had to make sure Malek was going to make it. His control on the bike looked shaky. But he was trying his best to stay on. They both stopped a few meters away from the crashed van. Parking their bikes, Anderson activated crowd control on her bike. Drawing her gun she took small careful steps towards the van, from the back of the van she could see both gunmen were dead. The shrapnel from the car had killed him. So that only left the driver. Checking her six she saw Malek behind her, weapon drawn in his right, his left arm hanging at his side. She knew he was in pain but he was willing to do his job. "**Not bad at all. If he didn't do that save the girl chivalry he would have been in command of both his arm. **_** Don't kid yourself please. He took a bullet for you. You think you could have stayed on your bike at that speed if you were shot**_"

The sight of the driver pulled Anderson out of her quick thoughts, he was dead, but in the van, there were bags with stolen credits and ammunition. Another job well done.

"Anderson to control. Our pursuit was resolved, requesting meat wagon on the corner of 108th and Calsa" said Anderson while walking towards Malek who already had seated himself on his bike, his right hand on his wound trying to stop the blood flow. His helmet and protective armor lay at his feet. His uniform looked fine except for the bullet hole on his left shoulder. She could see the small rivulets of blood trickle down his chest and were staining his uniform.

"Ill give you a basic field dressing and then we can wait for the wagons to head back." Said Anderson prying his hand away from the wound. It wasn't deep, the bullet was a few inches inside his muscle.

"No. Just take the damn thing out" said Malek passing Anderson a pair of overgrown tweezers from his med kit.

"No. That is stupid, Let me seal the wound and wait for the medics to have a look at it"

"I swear to the Law if you don't take it out, I will do it myself" said Malek while gritting his teeth

Seeing that it was a losing argument she took the apparatus from him and carefully inserted the two tips inside the wound. Malek's entire body went rigid and he was holding on the seat with his hands. Wiggling the apparatus around she finally felt the metallic feeling of the bullet in the tweezers.

"This is going to hurt, I will have to open the wound a bit to grab hold of the bullet and yank it out" she said to Malek in soothing voice looking at him

"Bring it" he replied looking at her. His silver eyes meeting her brown ones. The nod of his head was the final confirmation she needed. Grabbing a hold of the bullet finally after an agonizing search, she pulled it and examined it.

"Well the whole bullet is here so that good. If you hadn't jumped in the front you would not been shot" she said it to him slowly and passed him his medical equipment back

"Please if you took that shot you would have lying in the street" replied Malek in a calm tone.

"Fine whatever, here let me bandage it up" she said reaching for his wound. **What the hell? How is the wound so small? **Before her next thought could finish the wound closed itself even further. She was transfixed at the spot. She was looking at his wound with utmost attention now. **He is healing, he is actually regenerating on the spot. Is this his ability? He heals himself, is this why he is reckless, because he knows he will still walk away from it?**

Anderson was interrupted from her thought process when she heard him. "You know it's rude to stare right. Because you haven't blinked in over 2 minutes"

"How did you do that" she asked him. He was still sitting on his bike. He looked tired but his face showed he was determined to do his job

"I promise ill tell you about it later, so what's next" he asked her

"Next?" she questioned him.

"Next crime scene" he replied with a smile.


End file.
